1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dredging equipment and more specifically, to a portable dredging apparatus comprising a cutter housing in communication with a hydraulic power supply and a discharge pump through lengths of tubing whereby said cutter housing is submersible. The cutter housing is comprised of a platform having walls depending therefrom with the cutter blade positioned therewithin and height adjustable wheels exteriorly located on opposing sides. Also extending between the walls proximate to the cutter blade is an angularly positioned wiper element designed to dislodge debris caught between the teeth of the cutter blade. Angularly depending screen situated between the wiper blade and discharge port located in the rear wall prevent objects larger than the screen mesh from discharge port passage.
Releasably fastened to the exterior side of the discharge port is an appropriate length of flexible conduit terminating at a remote discharge pump with additional conduit extending from the discharge pump to a desired debris discharge location.
Located on the topside of the cutter housing is a handle providing means for navigating the cutter housing through a cutter task and having control means mounted thereon to raise and lower the wheels and engage and disengage a deck mounted hydraulic motor powering the cutter blade.
An additional element is provided in the form of a trailer providing means for transporting the hydraulic power plant, cutter housing, discharge pump and lengths of conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed for dredging. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,415,113 issued to Phillips, Jr. on May 9, 1922.
Another patent was issued to Jacobsen on Jul. 29, 1952 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,090. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,779 was issued to Randall on May 7, 1974 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 5, 1982 to Sloan as U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,251.
Another patent was issued to Campbell on Feb. 15, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,867. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,746 was issued to Beck on Oct. 18, 1983. Another was issued to Wilson, et al. on Apr. 18, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,106 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 26, 1989 to Cornelius as U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,391.
Another patent was issued to Wirth on Jul. 15, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,691. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,003 was issued to Araoka on Jan. 18, 2005. Another was issued to Kubosawa on Nov. 14, 1981 as Japanese Patent No. JP56146524 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 23, 1996 to Inaba as Japanese Patent No. JP8020965. Another was issued to Fujimura on Mar. 5, 1996 as Japanese Patent No. JP8060695 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 4, 1997 to Goto as Japanese Patent No. JP9060035.